Bakura the Babysitter
by Jaye Jaye
Summary: Bakura gets sick and tired of Ryou's rants and decides to prove to his hikari that taking care of a child isn't all too hard. With his luck he gets 7 and thats a whole other story though....
1. Chapter 1

"THAT IS SO IMMATURE AND JUST LIKE YOU. AS INEXCUSABLE AS IT WAS, JUST YOU ADMITTING WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG WILL AT LEAST MAKE ME-" Ryou seemed to be struggling to get the next words out.

"-FORGIVE YOU. BUT SAYING THAT IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT INSTEAD BLAMING MARIK-Though i don't doubt he wasn't part of this -IS SO LOW." Ryou screamed at his Yami who lay sprawled on the couch, a bored look on his face.

Bakura blinked then glared, frowning. "I STILL didn't do it."

Ryou growled in frustration. "You are such a baby. Why couldn't i have been given Yugi's yami? At least i wouldn't have to babysit him."

"How dare you call me a child! That is so degrading, have you no heart?"

"Apparently not. I only speak the truth." Ryou said. Wow, he's really angry.

"Who are you to talk? You aren't that much different anyways."

"I am more mature than you could ever be. And besides I'm 15! Your what 5,000 years old? And your gonna compare us? God, you don't know how hard it is for me to deal with all this, I'm only one person 'Kura."

"You're over exaggerating, I'm not that hard to tolerate."

"HA! That's real funnyBakura." Ryou said, placing a hand on his hip.

"What? That was not a joke, i mean it. Your just a lazy person is all. What is so flawful about me that drives you nuts?"

"Well, YOU are lazy, immature, evil, annoying, nosy, a klutz, your dirty, insultive,  
inconsiderate, loud, winy, abusive-"

"Hey! I stopped hitting you months ago." Bakura said, realizing how bad he really can be.

"Before i was rudely interrupted, abusing can be more than just physical. It can mental, audibly and/or emotional."

"But, You already said i was insultive so basically, your repeating yourself."

Ryou glared. "Interruptive-"

"Oh RA!" Bakura said, looking up. "You say i complain, look at you! This whole taking care of someone else isn't so bad, and I'm going to prove it."

"Have fun, just stay away from me while you do so." Ryou said, walking back to the kitchen to clean the mess Bakura made.

"I WILL!" Bakura called back.

There was a very long pause except for Ryou's whispered curses and the sound of the mop brush.

"Um Ryou." Bakura said, poking his head through the kitchen door. Ryou dropped the mop and turned to Bakura.

"What?"

"Uh, how do i find someone to babysit?"

"You are serious. Wow, I'd like to see this. OK, this is what you do...actually don't even touch my phone. I'll call a close friend i have who has the most adorable kids."

Bakura nodded gratefully, turning and walking away to watch t.v.

Ryou grinned and picked up the phone. "I'd really LOVE to see this." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day... 

Bakura rang the doorbell to Ryou's friend's house, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. When no one did, he growled and kept pushing it over and over again.

"I"M COMING DAMMIT!" A voice screamed from the other side of the door.

Bakura stopped, stunned. A woman in her mid 30's opened the door. He hair was a mess, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and to top it all of, her dress was on backwards. She smiled at him.

"Hello, you must be Bakura."

"And you must be..." Bakura looked down on his palm where he'd written the woman's name. "Jamie, the woman who fucked around, ended up with seven kids, and has no life." Bakura said, mimicking her smile.

The woman's smile slowly faded and tears brimmed in her eyes. "Don't forget that i'm a single parent."

Bakura nodded. "So are we gonna stand out here all day or will you invite me in any time soon?"

"Oh, excuse me." Jamie stepped aside and let Bakura in. Bakura froze when he entered, seeing the inside of the house. It was worse than his and Malik's bedroom combined! There were clothes, food, and toys everywhere, practically everything valuable was broken and there were drawings on the walls-pretty bad ones too.

"Sorry about this, i was just cleaning up. Let me show you around and then you can meet the kids."

Jamie showed him where the emergency phone numbers were, who slept at what time what to feed them, what they all liked, where things were, and so on and so on.  
Bakura pretended to listen though he was off in his own little world.

"And thats about it."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Got it."

"Now where are those kids..." Jamie trailed off. Just then, a savage scream echoed through the room and Bakura turned to see a kid, dressed in a leaf skirt with make up all over his face and body swing on a bed sheet tied up against a fake tree in the house before he landed right on Bakura, throwing them to the floor.

"Me tarzan." The kid hollered in Bakura's face. Bakura glared at the kid.

Jamie reached over and grabbed the kid.

"Micheal, how many times have i told you not to play tarzan in the house." She sighed. "Sorry about that."

"No prob." Bakura said, getting up and dusting himself.

"Where are the others?" Jamie asked her son, Micheal.

"In room." Micheal told her. So they left to Micheal's room. They opened the door and Jamie smiled.

"Kids, this is Bakura, your babysitter and Bakura this is Chrystal." She said pointing to a girl who had her hand in a fish tank. She looked exactly like Micheal just with longer hair and no makeup. "She's Micheal's twin and she's 5 years old. Then there's my 3 year old Miracle." She pointed to a girl who had on thick dark frammed glass, sitting in a corner reading 'Harry Potter: The order of phonenix.'(Don't forget this is fanfiction.)

"Then there's steven. He's 2." She indicated to a boy who was banging endlessly on his toy drums. "Then the triplets, who are 5 months old." She walked over to a crib were the baby's were screaming their heads of and made funny faces as she talked trying to calm them. "She's Lydnsey, then there is Sammy and Jesse." She saidfinally getting the babies to shut up.

Bakura on the other hand was still trying to remember the 5 year old's names.

"Why don't you all get to know each other while i go get ready." The woman left.

"Uh...hi?" Bakura said.

"Hi." The girl who had her hand in the fish tank said, looking dreamily at Bakura. Bakura backed up a little.

The tarzan boy pushed her aside and walked around Bakura as if he were studying him. He stopped infront of Bakura and glared.

"Tarzan no like."

"To bad, monkey boy." Bakura glared back equally. He had a feeling this kid was going to give him problems. "I'm here to stay. And you better start respecting me or you're in for alot of trouble." He said and shoved the boy a little, laughing.

The boy gasped and then screamed, tackling Bakura. "AHHHHHHHHHH."

"Take back." The kid said, grabbing Bakura's neck.

"No!" Bakura flipped the kid over,grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled the boys hair with his knuckles.

"Ahhh! Make it stop!" The kid wailed then bit Bakura arm.

"FUCK!" Bakura cursed.

The room became quiet and all the kids starred at him.

"ooooo you said the f-word. I'm telling." The 3 year old girl.

'Wow, she really can speak fluently for a 3 year old, better than the 5 year old one.' Bakura thought.

Jamie walked in the room at that moment and awwed. "That's so great that your all getting along. Thank you so much Bakura." Jamie said. She gave each of her kids a kiss and Bakura one huge hug. Bakura tried to pull free but it was no use.

She let go of Bakura and waved. "Well have fun." And left. Bakura heard the front door close and it echoed through his head over and over.

He was on his own. Damn.


End file.
